1. Field
The present application relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to methods and systems for handing over to a femto access point.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple wireless terminals. Each terminal communicates with one or more base stations via transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. This communication link may be established via a single-in-single-out, multiple-in-signal-out or a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) system.
A MIMO system employs multiple (NT) transmit antennas and multiple (NR) receive antennas for data transmission. A MIMO channel formed by the NT transmit and NR receive antennas may be decomposed into NS independent channels, which are also referred to as spatial channels, where NS≦min {NT, NR}. Each of the NS independent channels corresponds to a dimension. The MIMO system can provide improved performance (e.g., higher throughput and/or greater reliability) if the additional dimensionalities created by the multiple transmit and receive antennas are utilized.
A MIMO system supports time division duplex (TDD) and frequency division duplex (FDD) systems. In a TDD system, the forward and reverse link transmissions are on the same frequency region so that the reciprocity principle allows the estimation of the forward link channel from the reverse link channel. This enables the access point to extract transmit beamforming gain on the forward link when multiple antennas are available at the access point.
In addition, a new class of small base stations has emerged, which may be installed in a user's home and provide indoor wireless coverage to mobile units using existing broadband Internet connections. Such a base station is generally known as a femto access point, but may also be referred to as Home Node B (HNB) unit, Home evolved Node B unit (HeNB), femto cell, femto Base Station (fBS), base station, or base station transceiver system. Typically, the femto access point is coupled to the Internet and the mobile operator's network via a Digital Subscriber Line (DSL), cable internet access, T1/T3, or the like, and offers typical base station functionality, such as Base Transceiver Station (BTS) technology, radio network controller, and gateway support node services. This allows an Access Terminal (AT), also referred to as a cellular/mobile device or handset, or User Equipment (UE), to communicate with the femto access point and utilize the wireless service.
With the deployment of a multitude of radio access technologies (RATs) and support for these technologies in mobile multimode devices, there is a growing need to facilitate handover to femto access points that implement a multiple types of RATs. In a heterogeneous wireless access environment that includes, for example, a femto access point that implements multiple RATs, it would be desirable to facilitate hand-in to the femto access point without adding a beacon signal for each implemented RAT, which would otherwise have the undesired effect of increasing interference levels.